CREATER's Brawl Music Replacement Choices
I'm taking advantage of my wikia space and listing the songs I chose to add (and by add I mean "replace," though I'm not going to say which songs I replaced due to the extra effort) in Super Smash Bros. Brawl by using the Brawl Custom Song Maker GUI by Dantarion and Moosehunter's ripped brstm files. Menu Shadow the Hedgehog - Never Turn Back (crush40) Sonic Heroes - What I'm Made Of (crush40) Misc. Classic/All-Star Clear: Sonic and the Black Knight - Blacksmith Delfino Plaza Super Mario Galaxy - Beach Bowl Galaxy Lylat Cruise Sonic Adventure 2 - Final Rush Sonic 3 - Final Boss (Malicious Fingers remix) Sonic & Knuckles - Doomsday Zone (The Doomsday remix) Super Mario Galaxy - Battlerock Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy - Buoy Base Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy - Gusty Garden Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy - Bowser's Galaxy Reactor Super Mario Galaxy - Bowser Battle Super Mario Galaxy - Final Bowser Battle Bridge of Elden FFVII Advent Children - One-Winged Angel Smashville Ragnarok Battle Offline - Stage 1 Rumble Falls Sonic Adventure 2 - Tails's Theme (No Vocals) Phantasy Star Universe - Raffon Meadow Skyworld Lunar 2 - Tabens Peak Castle Siege Sonic and the Black Knight - Fight the Knight (crush40) Sonic and the Black Knight - Through the Fire (crush40) Final Fantasy V - Clash on the Big Bridge (Remix) Final Fantasy VI - The Decisive Battle (Remix) Final Fantasy VII - Boss Theme Final Fantasy IX - Melody (Remix) Lufia 2 - Battle Theme (Remix) Lufia 2 - Boss Theme (Remix) WarioWare Inc. Wario Ware Touched! - Ashley's Song (original) Wario Ware Touched! - Mike's Song (original) Wario Ware Touched! - Credits Theme Pokémon Stadium 2 PikachuGenkiDechuMainTheme.mid Pokémon Colosseum - Normal Battle Pokémon Colosseum - Cipher Peon Battle Halberd Sonic & Knuckles - Flying Battery Zone (remix) Kirby Super Star Ultra - Coliseum Fight Kirby Super Star Ultra - Inside Halberd Kirby Super Star Ultra - Outside Halberd Kirby Super Star Ultra - Vs. Masked Dedede Kirby Super Star Ultra - Vs. Galacta Knight Shadow Moses Island Shadow the Hedgehog - I Am (crush40) Shadow the Hedgehog - Almost Dead Shadow the Hedgehog - I AM THE E.G.G.M.A.N. Remix Phoenix Wright - Investigation ~ Cornered (Remix) Pictochat WarioWare Touched! - Mario Paint U.N. Owen Was Her Summit Sonic 3 - Hydrocity Zone Sonic Adventure 2 - Sky Rail Norfair Phantasy Star Online - Burning Ranger Sonic and the Black Knight - With Me ~Massive Power Mix~ (crush40) Sonic and the Secret Rings - How It Started Sonic and the Secret Rings - The Palace That Was Found Sonic Heroes - Team Dark Super Mario Galaxy - Melty Molten Galaxy Mario Circuit The stage reminds me of the City Escape level, so yeah. Sonic Adventure 2 - City Escape Sonic Adventure 2 - Sonic's Theme Frigate Orpheon Sonic Adventure 2 - Shadow's Theme Megaman 3 - Title Theme (Remix) Megaman 9 - Concreteman (Remix) Distant Planet Sonic Adventure 2 - Chao Garden Sonic Adventure 2 - Green Forest Sonic Adventure 2 - White Jungle Super Mario Galaxy - Honeyhive Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy - Beach Bowl Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy - The Gate Mushroomy Kingdom 1-1 Super Mario Galaxy - Sweet Sweet Galaxy Mushroomy Kingdom 1-2 Super Mario Galaxy - World 1-2 Remix Mario Bros. Fantasy Zone - Polaria Fantasy Zone - Plaleaf Green Hill Zone Sonic Adventure - Open Your Heart (Crush 40 Vs. Bentley Jones Remix) Sonic Adventure - Sonic's Theme Sonic Adventure 2 - Metal Harbor Sonic '06 - His World (Zebrahead Version) Sonic and the Secret Rings - Seven Rings in Hand (crush40 version) Sonic and the Black Knight - Knight of the Wind (crush40) Luigi's Mansion Sonic Adventure 2 - King Boom Boo Super Mario Galaxy - Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada Super Mario Galaxy - Ghostly Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy - Bouldergeist / Kingfin Boss Super Mario World - Boss Fortress (Monstrous Turtles! Remix) 75m GRAAL - stef37.mid Green Grapes Kirby Super Star - The Mountain Pirate Ship Advance Wars - Andy's Theme (Hey, I can pretend it's a random Advance Wars ship.) RPG Maker 2000/2003 - Pirate4.mid Category:CREATER